


(don't know if) Our Fate's Already Sealed

by Seralina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Day, Beach fic, Clothes Sharing, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Healthy Communication, M/M, Plane Ride, Surfing, Travel, honestly so fluffy by accident, minimal angst, singe bed trope, some nice dramatic irony to wrap it all up, supernatural books, woke up snuggling trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seralina/pseuds/Seralina
Summary: Set after 15x13, an idea occurs to Sam that they really should have thought about sooner.  I may or may not be using this to talk about my favorite dropped storyline that we never revisited but REALLY should have.  AND for the sake of my sanity, Cas’ deal with the empty does not exist. (Title is from the song ‘Ashes and Wine’ by A Fine Frenzy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: #FandomPubQuiz





	(don't know if) Our Fate's Already Sealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarabiooo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sarabiooo).



> This is another #FandomPubQuiz winner's request piece! For those who don't know, I host a SPN pub quiz on tiktok. (username seralinalyn) And if you win you can get custom content from me, as well as a bunch of other prizes I offer in rotation. Either look me up on tiktok or check the hashtag I mentioned before. (:
> 
> Prompt: A missing moment or what if situation- S15 sometime, the boys read Chuck’s spn series to research him but they find some old secrets of their own instead. Could be anything, there is so much we never see them talk about. I’m v into Destiel but also just the idea of healthy communication in any form.
> 
> ALSO thank you Amber for pre-reading this and making sure I hadn't completely lost my mind. You're the best!!

Sam, Dean, and Cas are all sitting around the Map table in the main room of the bunker when the idea strikes. He feels like a complete idiot for not thinking about it sooner. What was one of the first rules of hunting afterall? Research as much as you possibly could about what you were facing. 

“Guys.” Sam says, causing both Dean and Cas to look up at him expectantly. “Charlie once mentioned that Carver Edlu-, Chuck’s books… Weren’t the last of them found and published?” Dean’s eyes go wide.

“Fuck. How didn’t we think of that already! Yeah, she said she got them on freaking Amazon.” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face in exasperation. 

“The Supernatural books?” Cas asked. “The ones Chuck wrote when he was pretending to just be a simple prophet who only saw everything that happened to you two? How would that be relevant?” Cas squinted his eyes at the two brothers. 

“Well,” Sam started, “They were actually kind of useful once. Becky,” Sam shuddered a bit. “She uh, she had some information from the books. Stuff Chuck wrote about that pertained to us but we never knew about.”

“Basically like foreshadowing. Cause books need that sort of shit.” Dean explained. “Random expositional information. It led us back onto the trail of the colt.”

“So you think there might be pertinent information about Chuck in these books he wrote, or at least some other information you weren’t aware of.” Cas asked, understanding dawning in his eyes.

“Exactly.” Sam said as he typed away on his computer. “Okay, I’ve ordered them. They should be at the P.O. Box two days from now.”

* * *

  
  


Exactly two days later Jack walked into the library to find everyone else in various states of reading. Not the normal dusty texts either, these were all small paperbacks with a pair of dramatic looking, muscular men on the cover. Both Winchesters and Castiel were completely absorbed. They hadn’t even noticed the new presence. Dean scoffed, causing Jack to turn his attention to him. 

“Yeah right, I don’t glower.” Dean muttered with something looking distinctly like a glower. “These books are so stupid!” Dean said in frustration. 

“What are you reading?” Jack asked him, the other two didn’t even look up from their books. 

“Uhh… well. Chuck, you know him. Well, he used to pretend to be a prophet. And while he was this prophet he only ever got visions of us. For some reason he decided to use it as a writing opportunity and turned it into novels. Poorly written ones I might add. About our life. Or at least the first few years after I picked up Sammy from Stanford.”

“God wrote… books about you?” Jack asked, confused what the point of that even was.

“Yeah, he was obsessed. First time we met him he pretended to be so innocent. Like he didn’t know who we were by our faces. We should have known he was lying by that alone.” Dean grumbled.

“And you’re all reading them to see if you can get any more information on Chuck?” 

“Yep. It sucks, but Sam thought it might help.” Dean tries to go back to his book but he notices Jack still standing there and sighs a bit. “If you want to read them, Cas has the first one, maybe you’ll notice something we don’t.” Dean says shrugging and nodding towards Cas. Jack makes his way over to Cas who doesn’t even look up as he passes him the book. Jack finds his own spot and also starts reading. 

The hours carry on and the order goes as such:

Sam, who had started reading the books on the way home from the post office finishes first. Frustration clear in the set of his shoulders as he ambles off to his room in an attempt to absorb the information before diving back in a second time to see what he missed. 

Dean, mainly because he called dibs over Cas who had simply rolled his eyes, started in on the books as soon as Sam finished. When he finishes maybe an hour after Sam it’s with an ache in his chest for all the old memories the novels had dredged up. He goes off to the media room, a bottle of whiskey tucked under his arm, some fucked up part of him wishing he was still back then when they thought the Apocalypse was the worst it could get. 

Cas follows shortly after Dean, merely skimming through the final novel, hoping to prevent Dean from making a whole bottle disappear. He nods to Jack as he goes, who started later than the rest of them and will still be reading for a few hours. After Cas leaves for the media room, Jack starts taking notes. Mainly of things he wants to remember, not even really important things, just things he has questions about. Or things he finds interesting. And hopefully some of it will be helpful. 

* * *

When Cas walks into the media room to find Dean, slumped on the couch with nothing playing on the TV and about to bring the bottle to his lips, Dean groans.

“I’m fine.” Dean tells him, but Cas rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to him. 

“You’re not.” Cas tells him matter-of-factly, and grabs the bottle from him to take a large drag. Dean’s a bit shocked but he covers it well as he stares at Cas’ grip around the bottleneck and the way his throat moves as he swallows. Dean scoffs at himself, moving his stare to the black TV screen, without the bottle his hand grips on his thigh. 

“You’re one to talk.” Dean tells him, only risking a quick glance sideways to find Cas staring at him so he looks back at the TV. Cas sighs, settling down into the couch more, parts of him bump up against Dean. His shoulder, his thigh, then he sits up and removes his coat. 

“I figure you’re going to drink no matter what I say. At least you can’t drown yourself in a whole fifth if I split it with you. And maybe you’ll decide that all that pent up emotional turmoil is worth some healthy venting and conversation.” Cas says as he continues to remove his layers. Dean can feel his cheeks flaming from both Cas’ words and the way he can’t take his eyes off him as he removes his jacket and tie, then rolls up the cuffs of his button down. Dean swallows thickly and doesn’t respond to Cas’ statement, just snatches the bottle from where Cas had set it on the floor and takes another pull. 

“How long you got?” Dean asks sarcastically. Cas sits back down next to him, infinitely more distracting than before. He grabs the bottle from Dean causing his gaze to be drawn back to Cas. He also undid the top button of his shirt, Dean notices pitifully as Cas downs more liquor and Dean’s able to watch it travel along his throat. Clearly Dean’s had too much to drink already. Cas catches Dean’s eyes and somehow he doesn’t even care he was staring, Cas doesn’t seem to care.

“An eternity.” Cas deadpans. Dean can see the sincerity there, as caught as he is in Cas’ gaze, his mouth is dry.

“Okay, fine.” Dean manages and tears his gaze away. He can still feel Cas staring at him though, just waiting. It’s somehow comforting but also makes his skin crawl. He can feel Cas’ heat through their layers of clothing. Dean gives in, slouching further into the couch, now Cas and him are pressed together all along the sides of their bodies and Dean can’t help but take comfort from his presence. He tips his head back on the couch and slings his arm across his eyes with a sigh. “The Apocalypse was ten years ago. A whole fucking decade. And it was horrible. So how come I’m wishing we could go back then instead of dealing with our current pile of shit.” Cas sighs and Dean hears the distinct sound of liquid sloshing around as he takes another drink.

“Perhaps because with perspective, those problems don’t seem as bad now compared to this one. And we were younger. We didn’t know that every year something new or worse would happen or crop up. At the time we thought that was it.” Cas theorizes.

“It was stupid of me, going off with Lisa. I know it was what Sammy wanted but I should have just kept going with hunting, or stayed with you. It would have saved them a lot of trouble and heartache for sure.” Dean grumbles, scrubbing his hands across his face. Almost without realizing it he settles an arm behind Cas on the couch.

“Technically I left you. But had I stayed, or actually been there for you at that time, I wouldn’t have made that deal with Crowley.” Dean turns his head to look at Cas and watches him take another swig of liquor. 

“Hey, hey okay.” Dean grabs the bottle from Cas and sets it off to the side. Cas doesn’t fight him, just watches him carefully like he always does. “Yeah we both made mistakes. Hindsight is 20/20, right?” Dean gives Cas a chagrined smile. “Only a million and one things I would have changed. That’s why I try not to think about it or I end up right here.” Cas hums in agreement.

“Right here isn’t so bad though.” Cas says with that sincerity that makes Dean’s mouth go dry again. The unspoken tension in that pause says everything about the things they choose to ignore. Cas goes on. “Talking about these things is part of healing. You know, that thing you think you’re not worthy of.” Cas lets his head drop back onto Dean’s arm and closes his eyes. Dean just scoffs at that, cheeks burning and unsure what to say. Stuck between crawling out of his skin and running out of the room, or settling in even more. 

“Okay, enough talk time.” Dean declares, reaching for the remote but being careful not to dislodge Cas’ head.

“You must feel better.” Cas says, his voice growing softer like he’s drifting into sleep already. Dean smiles fondly at him.

“What makes you say that?” Dean says sarcastically as he flips through channels to find something that might help him drift off.

“You stopped drinking.” Cas tells him, which makes Dean raise an eyebrow and purse his lips in consideration. Of course Cas is right, Dean just hadn’t realized it yet himself. “And you’re looking for Doctor Sexy.” Dean glances at the TV, and sure enough that’s exactly where his channel surfing had stopped. He glances at Cas warily.

“Stop that.” Dean tells him. Cas smirks and huffs out a small laugh, peeking his eyes open at Dean. “How are you even doing that?”

“Twelve years, Dean. That’s how.” Dean wants to scoff again and laugh off the blatant intimacy that small statement suggests. Twelve years of letting Cas in, somewhere along the way he learned to understand Dean in even the smallest of ways. Dean doesn’t know how long they stare at each other that time. Just eventually both of their gazes drift toward the TV.

“Yeah.” Dean breathes out eventually, letting the rest of his tension drop out of his body. Because for right now he’s  _ safe _ . Cas is next to him, Sam is tucked up in bed, and Jack is in the other room. They might not be that way tomorrow but for now, they’re okay. 

* * *

Sam’s always been an early riser. He’s also learned a few key things to cohabitating with his brother, one of the biggest being don’t wake him up unless it’s an emergency. So when he passes the media room and hears the TV softly playing accompanied by light snores he doesn’t even slow down to check. He passes Jack who is at a table in the library, most of the Supernatural books discarded to his left side, and a notebook on his right. Sam mumbles a good morning to him on his way out of the bunker to go run.

When Sam passes by Jack again an hour later he’s got the final Supernatural book open in front of him. Jack seems pretty deep in concentration so he doesn’t bother him, just makes sure to cook enough breakfast for the two of them. He’s just sliding the egg white omelettes onto a plate when Jack comes into the room. 

“I didn’t want to ask questions until I was done just in case the books answered them for me. But I still have a few if we can go over them?” Jack asks, notebook clutched in his hand. Sam picks up the plates and nods to the table. 

“You want juice?” Sam asks.

“Orange, please.” Jack answers, and then dives straight in. “Now a lot of the basic stuff I already knew, but the details certainly were interesting. I started looking for the unresolved things. You know, stuff that got forgotten along the way, or people who just went missing.” Sam raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“I didn’t even think to look for things like that. I was more preoccupied with Chuck himself and the way he wrote about us. I was gonna look through the little details today to see if anything besides names and dates had been changed.” Sam sliced into his omelette and started munching as he thought about the possibilities. “Did you find anything specific?” He asked after swallowing. 

“Yes, actually.” Jack said as he also cut into his omelette. “There was a child who was the product of a demon and a human, he was able to make things happen with his mind. He turned Cas into a toy figure in the books. At the end of the book you guys were going to take him in, but he disappeared. Did you ever meet him again?” 

“Jesse?” Sam asked.

“He was called Tommy in the books.” Jack told him with his mouth full, Sam wrinkled his nose at him for that.

“His real name was Jesse. And no, we never saw him again.” Sam pushed his shaggy hair out of his face. “The demons never did either though, or we would have heard about it. He’d be in his 20’s by now.” Jack started flipping through his notes till he found the place he needed.

“It’s implied he escaped to Australia to protect his adoptive parents.” Jack read factually and took a sip of juice. “From my research he’s a  _ cambion _ , a counterpart to well… me basically.” Sam nods, still eating. 

“He was really powerful. And he was only 11 or 12 when we met him. The demons wanted to use him to help them during the apocalypse.” Sam told Jack as they finished their omelettes. Jack just flipped through his notes, not saying anything. His brows were scrunched together when Sam took his plate from him.

“Does Billie know about him?” Jack asked quietly, Sam turned away from the counter to lean back against it. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think so. She wasn’t Death at the time, and it doesn’t seem like knowledge that would get passed on so…” Sam shrugged, then came back over to sit across from Jack. “Why? What are you thinking, Jack?” Jack lowered his gaze to the table, concern written all over his face, he clasped his hands together on the table.

“I know Bilie’s plan is supposed to be our way to defeat God… but I can’t help thinking there might be another way. Especially if there’s someone out there who’s… like me.” 

“So what would you wanna do? Go to Australia?” Sam asked, cautious optimism rising in him. A back up plan, or even a better plan, wasn’t a bad thing. 

“I think I could find him.” Jack nodded. “I know I can. Do you think he would help?” Jack wondered, and Sam shrugged.

“I have no idea. He’s got to be an entirely different person by now. He was just a kid when we met him, Jack. But he still took off on his own. Who knows what his life has been like.”

“But you think I should try?” Jack asked.

“It’s a lead. It’s worth following up on.” Sam nodded and Jack smiled at him brightly. 

“I’ll go tell Dean and Cas we’re going to Australia.” Jack said as he stood and left the room before Sam could move to stop him. Sam chased after Jack who was heading straight for the media room. 

“Jack, remember Dean doesn’t like-” Sam tried to call after Jack with a hushed tone of voice, trying to stop him but he had already reached the media room doorway.

“Dean! Cas! We’re going to Australia to find the-” Jack cut himself off and tilted his head to the side. “Uhh…” He said in confusion just as Sam reached him. Sam quickly ushered him out of the room, only catching a glimpse of  _ both _ his brother and Castiel. Sam smirked to himself as he shut the media room door behind him.

“Jack, let’s go book flights and a hotel… they’ll catch up.” Sam told a still very confused Jack. 

“Were they cuddling?” Jack asked innocently. “Do Dean and Cas li-”

“Jack, I love you, but I am not having this conversation with you. You can ask one of your other dads.” 

* * *

  
  


Cas’ head dropped back down onto the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. He could still feel Dean pressed between him and the back of the couch. Their hip bones bumping from Dean’s awkward upright position he had shot into when Jack had entered. Cas knew what happened next: Avoidance and Denial. A standard track on the Dean Winchester album. Spending all night pressed up against each other, even in the most innocent way, always made Dean jumpy. Something like this hadn’t happened since long before their fight, and certainly Dean had never stayed or spoken about it. It was just expected that they move on, despite how often they might find themselves like this. 

Well usually their kid didn’t walk in on them…

Dean flopped back down onto the couch, resting his cheek on Cas’ chest as if it were no more than his usual pillow. Cas moved his arm and looked down at him in surprise.

“Australia?” Dean whines. “He definitely gets his entrances from you.” He mumbles into Cas’ chest, Cas can feel the rumble of Dean's voice in his own chest. He wants to laugh, but he’s so aware of everywhere he and Dean are still connected. He also desperately wants to say something, to comment on their position. Ask, what about today is different? Why is he staying? It makes him want things he knows he can’t have.

Of course he heard what Jack had asked Sam. What were they gonna tell Jack when he asks? Explain to his son how he’s hopelessly in love with the human he once rescued from hell. Then in the same breath explain how that same human couldn’t possibly feel the same because of his preference for women, however he does occasionally like to cuddle? It seemed ridiculous even just thinking about it. 

“I can hear you overthinking things from here. That’s usually my job.” Dean grumbles and peeks up at Cas’ face. 

“Well you are rather close.” Cas mumbles back, nervously. Dean smirks up at him and then burrows his face back into Cas’ chest.

“Tell me to move then.” Dean sasses him. Both the words and his actions, which Cas might even dare to call nuzzling, make Cas’ whole chest squeeze with warmth. His brain still swims with confusion even as he brings his arms to rest on Dean. They stay in their bubble of warmth and calm for about ten more minutes before Dean sits up slowly, propping his head on his elbow. “I really don’t wanna get on a plane for who knows how many hours.” Cas chuckles lightly and resists the urge to fix Dean’s hair which sticks up at awkward angles.

“You’ll survive.” Cas tells him, which makes Dean pout at him. “What do you suppose we’re going to look for?” 

“A good barbeque? I don’t know.” Dean answers, looking away from Cas’ face to stare at his fingers on Cas’ chest. “Do we need to talk about this?” Dean doesn’t look up, just drums his fingers on Cas’ chest, a telltale nervous habit of his. Cas places his hand over Dean’s to still the movement.

“Are you freaking out?” Cas asks him softly. Dean’s brows pinch together and after a moment he lets out his breath in a huff.

“No, surprisingly.” Dean looks back up at Cas. “I feel calm, maybe a bit tired in general because of-” Dean makes a kind of tilting motion with his head that Cas interprets to mean their current world ending situation, not them snuggling on the couch. Cas nods and then tilts his head. “Well, if we can just keep… talking to each other, and let the other know if we’re freaking out then… we’re good, right?” 

“Yes Dean, we’re good.” With it decided they both sat up, glancing at each other. Dean had a little smile on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck that made Cas smirk. “So what are we gonna tell Jack?” Cas asked, turning his face to look at Dean who still sat pressed against him on the couch. Dean let out a rough breath of air.

“How about we just make sure you sit next to me to keep me from freaking out for the whole flight, that’ll leave Sam and the kid to their own devices.” Dean said and wiggled his eyebrows at Cas as he stood up and offered him his hand. Cas grabbed onto Dean’s hand and stood.

“You know you don’t need an excuse to hold my hand.” Cas told him, holding his hand for a beat and squeezing it gently. Dean blushed bright red, flustering as he stammered to speak. Cas just chuckled lightly and walked out of the room to go get ready and pack. Only a moment later, having recovered from his stammering he called after him. 

“W-well, neither do you! Asshole!” Then he also went off to his own room to pack. 

* * *

Their devious plan goes off without a hitch. Since Sam doesn’t want to put up with his brother's antics, and Jack wouldn’t even know what to do. So Cas babies Dean, while Jack and Sam will be using the plane’s wifi to extensively research any mention of strange things for the entire continent of Australia. Dean won’t admit it freely, or to anyone but Cas, but he secretly enjoyed the flight. He held Cas’ hand for basically the entire flight, squeezing his hand tighter on the bumps and being rewarded with Cas’ thumb tracing over the side of his so lightly it made Dean’s chest feel light and happy despite the anxiety of a giant flying metal death trap. 

They also watched movies. Even though they had separate movie screens, they opted to share their earbuds and just watch on Dean’s screen, so that way Cas could ask questions and Dean could explain away. They smiled and laughed, frequently stealing looks at each other. The trip to Australia was on two separate flights and would take nearly 24 hours by the time they were done. Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he was going to enjoy every moment he could between anxiety and wonder at the man beside him. 

* * *

  
  


Arriving in Australia was a whole different affair. Dean and Cas were both exhausted, having stayed awake for the entire journey, and promptly collapsed for some much needed sleep (in the same bed no less, Sam noted smugly). Jack and Sam were ready to go, so after dropping the tired couple at their motel, the other two headed off to a cafe to plan the next leg of the journey. Sitting in a small coffee shop that was on the outskirts of some Sydney suburbs, Sam looked up from his research to ask the question that had just popped into his head.

“How can we be sure that Jesse even has any powers?” Sam asked, his brows scrunched together, Jack looked up and tilted his head at him, which prompted Sam to explain. “I mean, when we met him, it was the apocalypse. Seals being broken left, right, and center. Cas said, at the time, that his power’s strength was contingent on that. Then they would be at their peak when Lucifer walked the earth… It’s been a decade since then. Lucifer has risen, been put back in the cage, broke out again, had you, and now he’s dead. What do you think that would do to his powers?” Sam finished and Jack looked out the window, gathering his thoughts. 

“If that’s true, then he probably didn’t have powers from the moment Lucifer was in the cage until…” Jack trailed off.

“Till Cas let him into his vessel. He was basically free for a while there. So we’re thinking..” Sam did the math in his head. “Six years of him having no powers. Which means, he wouldn’t have been able to stay off the grid. He’d need to go to an orphanage or something.” Sam looked up at Jack who seemed to be onto something.

“So what day did you and Dean lock Lucifer back in the cage?” Jack asked as he started typing something on his computer. 

“May 13, 2010. Are you thinking-”

“I’m thinking, if he had to go to an orphanage, maybe we should check for records of a twelve year old boy suddenly showing up and needing help.” Jack gives a hopeful smile to Sam over his laptop, and Sam’s answering smile is so blinding.

“That’s brilliant Jack! Say this theory actually works, that means he was living on his powers when suddenly they stopped working. That was probably really difficult. Then one day he’s eighteen and they all come back. Do you think, because you’re still alive and technically of Lucifer’s bloodline, he’s maintained his powers even though Lucifer is dead?” 

“I hope so. It’s like… I’ve always known there was something, or someone out there. But I didn’t understand that feeling. Like it was in another language. Doesn’t mean I know where he is, but I’ll know him when I see him.” Jack said with another determined look out the window. Sam smiled at him wistfully. 

“And… if you find him, what then? Do you have a plan on what you’re gonna say?” Sam asked with a soft tone. Jack glanced back at Sam with his brow furrowed in thought. “Jack, when we met him before, he was just a kid. But he was a good kid. He wasn’t gonna let the demons use him, but he also didn’t want to be a part of it at all. He just wanted his parents to be safe.” Sam explained. After a few minutes of silent thought Jack spoke again.

“I think I want to get to know him first. Understand what he’s been through before I explain what’s going on. I don’t want to force him to do anything. I just want to give him a chance.” Jack looked up at Sam for approval, but Sam was already smiling something tiny and hopeful. Without another word they went back to searching, this time geared toward twelve year old boys turning up alone in May of 2010.

* * *

  
  


“What’s this place called again?” Dean asked rather grumpily from behind the wheel of their fuel efficient rental vehicle. Dean kept glaring at its interior and fancy modern radio regularly, clearly not happy with it.

“The Cringila Home for Children.” Sam answered, rolling his eyes. 

“What is that? Cruella’s lesser known sister? Does she skin these orphans alive or something?” Dean snarks.

“Really Dean? 101 Dalmatians?”

“Shut up, Bitch!”

“Jerk.” 

“How long is this car ride?” Cas asks Jack, ignoring the brothers continued bickering in the front seat. 

“A little more than an hour.” Jack tells him brightly, then goes back to looking out the window in fascination, completely oblivious to the children in the front seat. Cas rolls his eyes heavenward and settles in for the journey. 

* * *

“I’m special agent Orwell, this is my partner, special agent Wells. We’re here to follow up on a missing persons case.” Dean told the friendly looking elderly man, flipping his FBI badge closed and sliding it into his pocket. 

“Yes, of course. Anything to help you gents.” Replied the man with a thick Aussie accent. “Come in.” As the brothers stepped into the blessedly cool air, Dean and Sam pulled at their collars. The Australian heat was no joke. 

“Thank you.” Sam said politely as they followed the man into the kitchen. There were children around, peeking out from around corners till the old man made a shoo-ing motion then there was a clatter of footsteps going upstairs. “We don’t want to keep you too long.” Sam smiled at the man as he gestured for them to sit at his breakfast bar while he grabbed them glasses of water.

“No worries. Anyway I can help. You’re from the States, obviously?” Both brothers nodded. “Well that’s interesting. My name’s Jerry Willis, been running this here home for almost three decades. I’ve had a lot of kiddos come through here but I remember them all. But I can guess which one you’re inquiring about.” Both Sam and Dean give the man twin surprised looks, Jerry chuckles lightly. “It’s not everyday a lost, young American boy is brought to my doorstep by the authorities. But he was a good kid, still comes back to visit occasionally.”

“Just to be sure we’re talking about the same kid,” Dean reaches into his jacket and pulls out the only picture they were able to find of the young Jesse “is this him?” Jerry took the picture and smiled fondly. 

“Yep, that’s him. He would never tell us about what happened to him before he came here. Said he couldn’t because it was his responsibility to keep us safe.” Jerry shook his head with a fond smile on his face. “Even when he got older, he never told us.” Jerry looked up from the photo to the ‘agents’. “He’s not in any trouble is he?”

“No sir.” Sam assured him. “Just his parents have been looking for him all this time. Do you have his contact info and an updated photo? He doesn’t have a phone, so I can’t give you a number.” Jerry nodded and smiled a bit, looking at the table as he slid the photo back to Dean. 

“They never gave up on him. That’s nice to hear. That he wasn’t abandoned, at least. What happened then?” Jerry met the brothers eyes, he looked a bit misty. 

“He ran away.” Sam said succinctly, pulling out a pad of paper so that Jerry could copy down the info. Jerry laughed at that.

“That does make sense. He was a determined lil’ shit.” Then he continues laughing as he grabs the pen and paper from Sam and starts scrawling the needed information. “He lives out in the country now. In a tiny thing. He used to want to live here in the city but a little while after his 18th that changed. He packed up and left. He’s been out there ever since, only coming in a few times a year. Seems like he’s still scared of whatever it is he was running from. He ran away a lot as a kid, but he never made it too far. Thankfully, or I don’t know what would have happened to him.” Jerry finished writing and passed the notepad back to Sam, who smiled and nodded at him, shuffling the info back into his pocket. “Will you tell Peter that Jerry says hi?” 

“We’ll make sure to do that sir.” Dean told him with a smile, taking a quick sip of his water, and then he stood. Jerry showed them out, and on their walk to the car Dean leaned over to Sam and muttered, “Doesn’t this all seem a little… too easy?” Sam nodded in answer, a grimace on his face as they got back in the car.

* * *

“Narrawong is in Victoria, Australia. Past Melbourne, looks like it will be a… twelve hour drive!” Jack said brightly looking up from the laptop with a smile on his face. All the other occupants of the car groaned loudly. 

“We’re starting now. As soon as we stop at a gas station so I can change out of this monkey suit.” Dean said, pulling harshly at the tie, his suit jacket already discarded into the trunk. It was just so damned hot in this country. 

“Jack, will you find us a motel out there?” Sam asked, turning back to address him properly. Even Cas was looking warm, his cheeks flushed. “Hey, Cas. I know you’re an angel, but it’s okay to take off a few layers too.” Cas flushed brighter and moved his gaze away from Dean, who had been unbuttoning his shirt and rolling up his cuffs. 

“Aha! The Sea Side Haven. Looks like I need to call-” Cas passed his cellphone to Jack, “Thanks. I’ll get us a couple rooms and tell them to expect us at…” Jack trailed off, glancing at the clock on the dashboard which was nearing 11am. “Midnight?” Dean nodded his confirmation and scrubbed a hand over his tired face. They’d only managed a few hours before Sam and Jack had come knocking with the lead. 

“Do you want me to drive?” Sam offered, even though Dean had already started driving. Dean grunted and didn’t look at his brother which Sam took to mean  _ yeah I do, but I won’t admit it out loud. And if you take the keys from me after we change out of these clothes I won’t say anything _ .

“This whole thing better pan out.” Dean grumbled to which Cas and Sam nodded grimly in agreement. They didn’t even know where to begin 

* * *

  
  


The Sea Side Haven was _not_ a motel. Far from it. Though it was a cute seaside little place, it was actually a Bed and Breakfast. Dean grumbled about this, but at the same time they all knew not having to sleep on a lumpy mattress covered in mystery stains would do him good. Dean had tried to snooze (against Cas’ shoulder no less) for a few hours of the drive, but couldn’t seem to get comfy in their slightly too small rental. Now, under the cover of night, the four people approached their destination warily to find smiling faces and warm greetings. Thankfully, the hot Aussie sun had waned, and a nice cool breeze was stirring in off the ocean. They could even hear the waves lapping against the beach.

“Do you think we might see a koala?” Cas asked looking around at the various trees. Dean gave him a soft little smile but didn’t answer, he was just too tired. The final hurdle came after check in, when guided to their rooms, across the hall from each other… with only a double bed in each. Sam watched Dean, expecting some kind of stink, but instead watched him grab Cas arm and mumble goodnight, the door closing behind them. Jack watched them go with a peculiar look on his face, like he was on the verge of a smile.

“Are they in love?” Jack asked, turning to Sam with his head slightly tilted. Sam took in a breath and searched for the strength in him, then let it out as he went into the other room, knowing his son would follow. 

“Yes, for a long time. But I wouldn’t ask them, because they probably haven’t said it to each other yet.” Sam told him as he dropped his bag on the floor and flopped on the bed so he couldn’t see if Jack was about to ask more questions. Jack settled his stuff at the desk by the window since he wouldn’t be needing any sleep.

“If they’ve loved each other for a long time, why are they only now..” Jack made some weird gestures with his arms that Sam caught out of the corner of his eye and made him huff a laugh.

“Probably because they’re scared. If it’s not one thing it’s another. Apocalypse, separation, or death. I’ve never seen Dean care about someone the way he cares about Cas.” Sam laughed fondly, a memory coming to mind. “Cas even once said to me that him and Dean  _ do share a more profound bond _ .” Jack smiled a bit at that.

“They seem a bit… lighter.” Jack said wistfully as he sat in the desk chair. Sam turned his head fully, pulling the pillow under his head more snugly. 

“Yeah. They do.” For some reason that night, it was easier to sleep than it had been in a while. Perhaps it was the hope lingering just over the horizon, or maybe it was something else.

* * *

  
  


The next day comes in bright, hot, and sticky. The sun slanting into the cozy rooms of the bed and breakfast, leaving a surreal feeling of comfort. Dean thinks it’s like they’ve entered a different dimension. Where Chuck doesn’t control their lives, where they’re vacationing on a beach, far away from threats of monsters and apocalypses and doom. Cas’ arm is slung over his waist and it squeezes him slightly, pulling him just that little bit closer into the man behind him. A small smile graces his lips feeling his angel nuzzling into the short hairs at the nape of his neck. This strange place, far away from everything, it feels like contentment. If Dean focuses he can hear waves lapping lightly on the shore that’s only a few hundred feet away. Even sea birds are calling in the distance. Dean lays his arm over Cas’ and then suddenly pulls as he lets his back drop to the bed. Cas is effectively pulled on top of him, blue eyes open and staring back into his, smirking with mirth.

“I knew you were awake.” Dean tells him quietly, breathing in the small space between them. Their legs are tangled, their faces so close. It makes a wonderful tension rise in his chest, impossible not to smile. Dean let’s a hand trail lightly down Cas’ back and Cas stretches into it, a humming noise escapes him and his eyes flutter shut at the sensation. Dean let’s his hand rest in the small of Cas’ back and Cas’ eyes open again, catching rays of sunlight that make them look truly ethereal. In the moments like these, that are becoming increasingly more common, it’s easy to forget Cas isn’t human. Cas hands trail up his sides, then one comes up to his cheek, thumb stroking the cheek bone. 

“I don’t actually need sleep.” Cas tells him and Dean pinches his brow.

“But you have been lately.” Dean points out and Cas nods, letting his head drop down onto Dean’s chest, his breath ghosting Dean’s collarbone and neck, making goosebumps appear. Dean sucks in a breath at the sensation.

“I like sleeping with you.” Cas tells him, and Dean feels his face heat up as his brain goes in other directions. Cas glances up at him, lifting his head slightly, a knowing smirk on his face that only makes Dean’s heat up more. Cas tilts his head slightly, which looks so funny from his current position. “You’re blushing.” He says again, a simple statement determined to have Dean’s face competing with the sun itself in degrees. Cas pushes up slightly, his lips trail lightly along Dean’s neck. Almost touching, but not quite, just a ghost of a thing till he reaches Dean’s ear. “Though I wouldn’t mind the other meaning of the phrase either.” Cas tells him in possibly the most husky and sexy voice Dean has ever heard. He’s already got such a deep voice that feels like a sin in the morning, this is something else. Cas leans up on one elbow to look down at him, a bit predatory in a way that sets Dean’s skin on fire and he isn’t blushing anymore. He’s lost in those eyes, probably bluer than the ocean outside and certainly more captivating. They’re sparkling and alive with pure desire that makes Dean feel all types of things about having Castiel, his best friend, and angel of the lord, laying on top of him in the bed they’ve shared all night. The sun catches his hair, making it look a lighter brown, it plays off his tan skin, and makes him look so-

“Gorgeous.” Dean says, barely a breath only just noticing he’s said it out loud. His hands go up to twine in Cas’ hair, pulling lightly.

“I’m inclined to agree.” Cas tells him as his eyes go on a trip around his face, getting stuck on his lips. Dean feels the way the air around them shifts even further, tension rocketing up and up. Cas leans in, Dean waits eagerly as Cas gets impossibly closer, their chest pushing together, breath ghosting across their lips. 

There’s a knock at the door and they both deflate with a groan, Cas dropping down onto him in defeat. 

“What?!” Dean calls, letting his annoyance be known. He can feel Cas laughing silently, the noises stifled in Dean’s neck, but they tickle so Dean goes for Cas’ sides on impulse, flipping them both over.

“Uhh… Jack and I are grabbing breakfast then we want to head out in fifteen. That sound good?” Sam calls through the door, he must have some awareness since he doesn’t open it. Cas is just barely keeping in his laughter, and Dean is biting his lip to stifle his own.

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean answers as he continues his vicious attack. 

“Dean.” Cas whines between breathless half giggles.

“You’re the  _ worst _ tease.” Dean tells him, going in for any skin he can reach.

“I wasn’t  _ trying _ to tease you, I was just… ‘going with it’.” Cas manages to use his hands for air quotes and finally gets control of Dean, flipping them both and pinning him to the bed. “If I was actually teasing you, you would know.” Dean gulps thickly, Cas has both his wrists pinned above his head with ease. Cas leans in and lets his nose trail across Dean’s cheek and down the side of his neck. A whine escapes Dean without his permission, his whole body is keyed up, pressing into Cas where he can. Then just as suddenly as he was flipped over by Cas, he’s gone, off the bed and just smirking at Dean. Dean sighs in multiple kinds of frustration.

“Okay, fine. You made your point.” Dean also gets up, albeit reluctantly. Cas had shed all of his layers last night, so he’s straightening out his pants when Dean sneaks his arms around his waist and hugs him from behind. Cas huffs out a laugh.

“Get dressed Dean.” Dean also laughs softly and presses a kiss to Cas' shoulder before pulling away.

“You know you don’t have to wear the same thing everyday if you don’t want to.” Dean tells him as he starts going through his duffle for his clothes. Cas looks at him over his shoulder. 

“You’d let me wear some of your clothes… just because?” Cas asks and Dean winks at him.

* * *

  
  


“Oh this is  _ delicious _ .” Dean crows with a stuffed mouth, making Sam wrinkle his nose at his brother even though he can’t help but nod in agreement. Jack is indulging too, but Cas is only eating the little bits Dean keeps feeding him.

“It is. Not even greasy, just good home food.” Sam says as he two gets another bite of delicious fresh breakfast. Once they’re all almost done Cas speaks up.

“So, what is the plan for today?”

“Go talk to the kid, convince him to join our side. Go home.” Dean tells him between mouthfuls.

“I don’t know if that’s… wise.” Cas says warily, and Dean glances sideways at him in annoyed confusion.

“What d’ya mean?” 

“Cas is right, Dean. Jesse, or.. Peter as he goes by these days, he’ll remember us. All three of us. Jack should approach him. He has a better chance of making sure the kid doesn’t just run at the sight of us.” Sam tells Dean then wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Plus, he really didn’t like Cas last time.” Dean shrugs at that.

“That’s fair, Cas did want to kill him.” Dean smirks at Cas, noting the shocked look on Jack’s face. “And now you’re adopting left and right.” Cas rolls his eyes at Dean and addresses Jack.

“Back then I was still trying to follow the orders of heaven. I didn’t fully rebell for a few more months, and I truly believed heaven knew best.” Cas told him, albeit he does sound moderately embarrassed about it. “Thankfully your other dad’s were there to stop me.”

“Well, technically speaking, Jesse stopped you.” Sam adds with a finger lifted.

“Yeah, kid turned you into a tiny action figure.” Dean says with a huff of laughter. Cas glares sideways at him, but there’s no heat to it, just fondness. “What? I tried asking him to change you back, but I didn’t want to also get turned into a toy so… I didn’t press it. And right around the time he left, he set everything back to normal.” 

“So he’s… powerful.” Jack surmises and all three nod back at him.

“We never saw the full extent of it, but the potential for what he could do was huge. Reality manipulation, telekinetic, teleportation, and who knows what else.” Sam tells Jack.

“What exactly do you plan on telling him?” Dean asks skeptically. 

“The truth.” Jack says confidently.

* * *

  
  


The Winchesters and Castiel are parked just outside of the park, while Jack walks up the gravel path towards the campground. It’s still early enough in the morning that the heat isn’t quite stifling the air. Here in the park there’s even a slight breeze, combined with the occasional shade of trees. It’s quite beautiful, Jack thinks. Every tiny detail all forming this wondrous sight. A park ranger directs him toward Peter’s outfitted camper, he apparently lives in it year round. As Jack approaches he notices various swimming gear and a surfboard all sitting outside. The surfboard propped up against the camper, with swimsuits and wetsuits hanging on a clothesline. Without any hesitation Jack steps up to the door and knocks. 

A guy answers, he’s got dark hair, hazel eyes, and he’s not wearing a shirt. He hangs out of his doorway casually, one hand braced above him, the other holding the door open.

“Can I help you?” He asks, narrowing his eyes at Jack. His voice is only tinged with an Aussie color but sounds mostly American. Jack gives him a wave.

“Hello! I’m Jack. Are you Peter Kent?” Jack asks, the guy looks him up and down suspiciously. He steps down from his camper, not bothering to shut the door.

“I am.” Peter agrees, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack nods and continues.

“That’s a good name. Picking the names of two superheroes. Did it help?” Jack asks seriously while Peter just looks at him incredulously. 

“What are you talking about? Help with what?”

“Running away from the Apocalypse. You were just a kid, so no one blames you.” Jack states, and Peter scoffs at him.

“I don’t know what you want, but you sound insane. Have a nice one.” Peter dismisses Jack and goes back towards his camper.

“Your real name is Jesse Turner. And you’re a cambion.” Peter, or rather Jesse stops dead in his tracks and turns back around slowly. His head is tipped down and there’s a stormy look gathering on his face.

“Who the hell are you?! How do you even know that?!” Jesse says darkly, gritting out the words through clenched teeth. Within moments the beautiful day starts to darken slightly, the air seems full of energy and power, Jack just smiles. 

“I’m Jack Kline. I’m a nephilim. I know your mother was a demon; my father was an archangel, but my mother was human. I know you have powers. Maybe not always, they came and went away for a long time, and then they came back. I have powers too.” Jack glances up at the sky, which has gone grey with clouds. Jack watches Jesse clench and unclench his fists, trying to shake it out. The clouds recede partially. “You might even be feeling a bit out of control right now. That’s okay, I have a theory about that.” Jesse just stares at Jack like he’s the craziest thing to walk up to him in his entire life. Then he shakes his head, and drops it to stare at the ground.

“How did you find me?” Jesse asks quietly, almost sounding defeated.

“Uhh, well. There’s these books, that were written about the lives of the Winchesters leading up to the apocalypse, you were in one of them. Truth was no one had any idea where you went till I found the little detail about the poster of Australia. Then it was more guesswork… wondering if your powers fluctuated based on whether Lucifer was in the cage or not. Where you would go if you couldn’t support yourself. Not many instances of an American child showing up on the doorstep of a children’s home with no history, and no clue where he came from.” Jack told him, and Jesse nodded in understanding.

“Did you come here with them? The Winchesters?” He peers at Jack considering. “Is there some other world ending event on the horizon that means you finally decided to come after me?” Jesse wonders almost sarcastically.

“The Winchesters and Castiel did come with me, but coming to find you was my idea. I thought, or well… I’d hoped you could help.” Jack said, looking at Jesse with imploring eyes.

“Castiel? The angel guy who tried to kill me?” Jesse raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, they told me about that. He’s sorry, by the way.” Jack amends but Jesse just scoffs at him.

“Okay, I’m sure he’s a real changed guy.” Jesse rolls his eyes.

“He is. He raised me.” 

“Of course he did, you’re the product of an  _ angel _ not a  _ demon. _ I’m sure they were so excited.”

“I’m Lucifer’s child.” Jesse’s eyes bulge in shock. “The Winchesters never wanted me to be born. Cas protected me.” Jack watches Jesse carefully, and when he doesn’t respond right away he adds, “That’s why I thought we might have something in common.”

“Lucifer’s an angel?” Jesse asks for clarification, and Jack nods. “How old are you anyway?”

“Almost three.” Jack says with a smile, and Jesse nods, consideration on his face as he rubs his chin.

“Makes sense. That is when my powers seemed to just level out… then they were gone again for a bit.”

“I died.” Jack states and Jesse just rolls his eyes. 

“Of course you did. Never a dull day, huh? And now you wanna drag me into the fight. Call to action.” Jesse crosses his arms again and surveys the world around him with a sigh. Jack can see the love for his home in his eyes. “So how bad is it?”

“God is destroying all of the multiverse and will soon destroy this universe so that he can start all over.” Jack tells him and Jesse answers with a low whistle. 

“Wow. Okay. I was kinda hoping for a giant monster rebellion or something.” Jesse says with a smirk that makes Jack smile. “Attack of the vampires and werewolves.”

“I have hunted vampires before. It’s not as fun as it seems. Beheading is quite… messy.” Jack wrinkles his nose at the memory which makes Jesse laugh. 

“You ever surf before, Jack?” Jesse tilts his head to the side, as if he’s examining Jack’s potential. 

“Nope. Is it hard?” Jack looks at the surfboard, wondering how exactly they ‘catch’ waves.

“Depends. You wanna try?” Jesse asks and Jack gives him a sunny smile.

“Yes. I would like that.” Jack’s smile seems to chase away the rest of the clouds as Jesse smiles back. “What should I call you? Jesse or Peter?” Jack asks, and Jesse rubs the back of his neck in consideration.

“Jesse is cool. Come on, let’s get you set.”

* * *

  
  


The Winchesters and Castiel are lounging in or around the impala in various states. Dean has already shucked his top layer of flannel and is just in a grey t-shirt. Cas, who normally wouldn’t be susceptible to such things as heat, but Dean said it was just weird to keep the layers on, the flannel Cas had stolen from Dean was now tied around his waist. Much to Dean’s chagrin. Sam had dressed more appropriately for the weather, and sat half in half out of the impala door with his laptop open doing the never ending research in the fight against Chuck. 

Dean and Cas are sitting casually on the trunk, their arms pressed together; they both seem content to pass the time talking about the little things. 

“When we get back I am totally showing you  _ Back to the Future _ , I really don’t know how we missed that one.” Dean tells Cas who just gives him a little smile and nods along. “There’s three movies, they filmed the second two at the same time. Honestly I think the third one is my favorite-”

“By chance does it have cowboys?” Cas asks, side eyeing Dean who starts blushing furiously. 

“Shut up.” Dean says and shoves Cas slightly with his shoulder, which just makes Cas smile at him.

“Uh… Guys?” Sam calls, making Dean and Cas turn around to see Jack waving at them as he goes by, riding in the passenger seat of a green jeep. Surfboards are strapped to the top of the car.

“We’re going surfing!” Jack yells, a bright smile on his face as the jeep barrels onward, dust cloud the only thing left in its wake. All three men look after the vehicle in shock. When Dean turns to see the looks on Sam and Cas’ faces he can’t help but burst out laughing. Both look at him completely shocked by his response which just makes it even funnier. Dean pulls out his keys and spins the key ring on his finger as he walks to the drivers side.

“Guess we’re having a beach day.” Dean chuckles again as he pulls open the driver side door and winks at Cas boldly. “We’re gonna need trunks.” Cas looks puzzled at that statement which just makes Dean laugh all over again. 

* * *

  
  


Half an hour later the Impala rolls up to the beachside parking, bringing with them a cooler full of snacks and beer, along with towels, sunscreen, and four brand new pairs of swimming trunks (not luggage to Cas’ relief). Dean had already been in a good mood, as if the sun in Australia was pushing off the doom waiting for them back in America. But now he was elated, flying in a mindset of positivity rarely seen on Dean Winchester. Neither Sam nor Cas dared to break the mood with the normal worries, both happy just to see Dean this way. As if he wasn’t a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, like he could forget for a little while. Even if that was far from the truth, Dean was willing to pretend for a little while. They all deserved this. Something real, that they chose.

They staked out a spot, about 25 feet back from the shore, laying out towels and nestling the cooler down into the sand. Sam tossed his t-shirt onto his towel, then pulled off his shoes, socks, and jeans.

“I’m gonna go out there and make sure they’re okay.” Sam pointed vaguely at the two boys about 40 feet into the ocean, the dark haired one teaching the sandy haired one how to balance on the board.

“Okay, mom. Make sure the kids don’t drown!” Dean called after him which earned Dean one of his favorite signature Sam bitch faces. He turned to Cas and saw him, eyes closed basking in the sun. Dean couldn’t help but admire how the sunlight here seemed to make him glow from the inside out. It certainly wasn’t the first time Dean was stuck staring at his best friend, it made something heavy shift in his chest, freeing up room for that  _ something more _ he yearned for so desperately. Dean reached out and grabbed Cas’ hand, interlocking their fingers. Cas’ eyes popped open and looked straight at Dean who had this wistful starstruck smirk on his face. Dean was still staring, now at Cas’ blue eyes that seemed to suck him in with a gravity of their own, the sun catching on the color making it seem a multitude of shades instead of just blue. It was a rainbow of blues, things hidden in the UV spectrum of his angel’s gaze. Cas squeezed their hands and pulled Dean closer. 

“I’ve never swam in the ocean before.” Cas said quietly into the small space between them.

“Neither have I.” Dean responded quietly, leaning in just a bit more. Cas smirked at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners made Dean’s chest do these flip flops. Without a word they broke apart and pulled off their t-shirts, only just managing not to stare at each other the entire time. Instead they kept sneaking glances when the other wasn’t looking. Dean hopping around to remove his shoes meant he ended up falling to his ass in the sand, which made both of them laugh. Dean tried to grab Cas’ leg to make him fall too, but Cas danced just out of reach, a twinkle in his eye and laughing again. After their pants were off, Cas took Dean’s hand to help him up and kept it as they walked toward the sparkling water together. They stepped in with ease, the water was cooler than expected but still so refreshing that even the slight chill felt nice against their stale, sweaty skin. Cas sighed and Dean looked over at him with such fondness he was  _ sure _ Sam would tease him for if he saw. He may have been staring at Cas as they waded deeper into the water, but he wasn’t paying attention.

Cas’ hand cut across the surface of the water at such a speed that Dean was slapped in the face with the water as it drenched him. His mouth popped open in offense and shock, blinking away water to find Cas holding in his laugh until he saw Dean’s reaction. Dean couldn’t help himself. They were still only about 2.5 feet deep in the water, the waves sloshing around them, threatening to throw them off balance. It was only too easy for Dean to tackle his angel, a strong jump and push at his shoulders and they both went under. The ensuing battle was full of smiles, laughter, sarcastic indignation, hands pulling and shoving. At one point Dean jumped on Cas’ back as if he was getting a piggyback ride, then just wrapped his arms and legs tight, trapping Cas’ arms. Cas’ response was to drop backwards, Dean’s back smacking into the water with a satisfying sound, both of them coming up spluttering. 

Under the water however Dean’s arms had shifted around the slippery Castiel, still locked around the other man, but gripping his own forearms, Dean was brought back above water facing his angel. Cas’ hands grabbed his hips, at first to push him away, but the look in Dean’s eyes caught him and he hesitated, fingers digging in and pulling closer incrementally. Dean smiled and let his hands release their death grip on his own arms. His now free hands coming to rest on Cas’ neck, sliding gently over the slippery skin, encouraging Cas who pulls Dean closer in response. Their chests almost touching from their heaving breaths, Dean takes in the water caught on Cas’ eyelashes, Cas admires the freckles playing across Dean’s face which seem even stronger in the bright sun. Blue eyes staring into green, the sound of the ocean a soothing soundtrack in the background even as the waves lap against their stomachs and chests. 

Dean moves in because he’s not afraid anymore to want this. Cas responds only a moment after their lips press together, because he never thought he could actually have what he wanted. Their lips are wet and slightly salty in a way tears aren’t as they press into each other. Pulling tightly and securely into the safety of eachothers arms. It would be only too easy to lose themselves in the seamless give and take of their mouths. Swapping which of them gets to taste the other’s bottom lip, heart rates flying away, thoughts smoothing over, happiness crashing in like the waves and the sun. 

Cas pulls away so he can see Dean, the flush on his cheeks a combination of sun and the excitement of their kiss. Green eyes so light you’d never think of all the trauma he’d been through, truly the righteous man. Showing the best of humanity, teaching Cas how easy it is to love, not just Dean, but the entire world. Cas’ hand trails it’s way between them up to Dean’s cheek, his thumb smoothing over the constellation of freckles. 

“Beautiful.” Cas breathes into the space between them, making Dean’s flush deepen. Cas can see the thoughts going across Dean’s face, all of his usual urges. To deny, to make a joke, to pull away, and Cas marvels as Dean resists everyone and lets out a shuddery breath. Dean’s eyes drop closed and he leans into Cas’ touch. “I never knew you wanted  _ this _ .” Cas says with a reverence still loitering in the glorious shock of a beautiful moment. 

“I wasn’t allowing myself to want this. Then… I don’t know. That seemed stupid. And exhausting, always pretending this wasn’t just a breath away.” Dean tells Cas, happy he can even form these words in a somewhat coherent way. “Before we… had our fight, even after until we were in… uh. Yeah. It felt like just another thing breathing down my neck. But I was just facing the wrong way, once I turned around it felt like… Giving life to a choice. One thing that feels real and totally out of anyone’s control.” Dean can’t quite meet Cas’ eyes, but the words, focusing on them and saying how he feels are way more important than eye contact, to Cas at least. This moment is worth more than a thousand silent charged stares. One of Dean’s hands slides down the side of Cas’ neck and onto his chest just over his heart. Dean presses a flat palm there and his eyes flick up to Cas’, taking him in. “You’re like… free will embodied Cas. Somehow you’re so full of humanity, even when you’re still an angel. Since you broke away from the rest of the winged dicks… It was the catalyst. You made a choice and you kept making choices-”

“I made mistakes.” Cas interrupts. Dean presses his palm more firmly into Castiel’s chest.

“That’s the point. All of it. What is free will without the mistakes? If free will was all perfection, it wouldn’t really be what it is.” Dean tells him and a gorgeous but shy smile spreads on Cas’ face. It doesn’t necessarily feel like free will, this magnetism that pulls him back in to kiss Cas, to taste that smile. But as he sighs into the sensation of Cas’ slightly chapped lips returning the pressure of Dean’s, he knows it is. He knows this sensation that curls in his chest, a warm chill that electrifies even as it comforts him and keeps him hyper aware of his heart beating heavy in his chest. It's real. They choose this. By choosing each other over and over again. Finally, they choose for themselves, and still found themselves here. 

Dean pulls back when he needs the air again, and leans his forehead into Cas’. The world around them slowly seeps back into awareness. The feeling of the waves, their waterlogged bodies, their feet sinking into the sand, the sound of moving water, and birds crying somewhere nearby.

* * *

  
  


Across the water Jack sits on a surfboard with Jesse next to him, and Sam just off to the side desperately trying not to look in the direction of his brother and their best friend. Jack has no such reservations as he explains things to Jesse.

“So… all three of them are your dads.” Jesse says skeptically. “But Lucifer, a.k.a. Satan, a.k.a. the devil is your  _ real _ father.” Jesse casts a glance over at Dean and the angel who once wanted to kill him completely locked up together. “And now those two are together?” Jesse’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “Dude, your life is only a step above soap opera dramatics.” Jack looks at his new friend confused, then looks at Sam for help, Sam sighs.

“Doctor Sexy is a kind of soap opera. They’re just… really dramatic shows with sometimes extremely unbelievable and convoluted plots.” Sam explains which makes Jack purse his lips in thought, then he turns back to Jesse.

“Yes, it is.” Jack agrees. Sam smacks a hand to his face with a groan which makes Jesse laugh.

“And we’re supposed to… stop the actual, capital ‘G’ from hitting the reset button on the universe?” Jesse looks between Jack and Sam. Jack just nods while Sam wades over to them, resting a hand on Jack’s borrowed surfboard.

“You don’t have to do anything, Jesse. You get to choose whether or not you want in on this fight. I’m not gonna explain to you the stakes.” Sam tells the dark haired boy. 

“I’m not running anymore. If there’s a way I can help, and I don’t? The world just ends? I mean, how could I say no. I know how much power I have.” Jesse brings a hand up out of the ocean, water drips onto the board just under where he holds his hand out so they can see. Jesse flexes his hand causally and small streaks of black lighting, and swirling black run across the surface of his skin. “I can always feel it.” Jesse says as he lets the strands of power climb up his arm. “Just there, always in reach. The last few years have been all over the place. For a few months this year it varied wildly, then one day just  _ poof  _ all gone." Jesse mimes an explosion making a small noise with his mouth. “It was a good thing I was out here, the ocean absorbed most of the energy. But we had wicked waves for days.” Jesse let’s the power fade and looks up to them again.

“You two must be connected on a level we couldn’t have guessed. You being on the opposite side of the world, we never would have heard anything.” Sam says with a shrug.

“That was the point.” Jesse says with a moderately amused look, Sam rolls his eyes, surrounded by kids.

“I lost my power for a while. Lucifer sucked it out of me. Then I burned off my soul using a certain kind of magic. Which led to me being soulless until recently. That’s why that all happened. Your… power fluctuations.” Jack explains looking a bit guilty as Jesse manages to close his mouth which had popped open in shock. Jack continues. “Even now, I have this theory. I wonder what our raw power would be together? I was instructed not to use any of my powers since I've been back.” Jesse gives him a cautious, maybe even worried look at that. 

“Don’t you think we should at least… test this? Practice or something? What would the point be of going into the big fight unprepared and flying on the hope that we’re some peanut butter and chocolate combo.” Jesse says pointedly looking between Sam and Jack with eyebrows raised, daring them to disagree. 

“I prefer nougat.” Jack adds unhelpfully.

“He has a point, Jack.” Sam says and casts a wary glance over at the other two members of their group who are, thankfully, heading their way. “Any day Chuck could just decide to show up and finish us off. Or whatever the end of his story is.” Sam adds as he turns back to them. 

“So, let’s try something. If it’s small enough the big guy won’t detect it, right?” Jesse asks to two concerened faces. “Hopefully?” He adds uncertainly. Dean and Cas make their approach then, wading over to the other three. Dean nods at Jesse, and Cas does too a bit shyly. 

“You looked like you were strategizing.” Dean says, “So you’re joining the team, Jesse?” 

“Yeah, I am. If you can keep your boyfriend under control.” Jesse says with a smirk and a glance at Cas. Cas immediately splutters, Dean just beams and only barely holds in a laugh. Jesse doesn’t fair so well, his laughter deep in his chest.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry. I was not making my own decisions at the time.” Cas says shamefully. “I’m happy to see you’ve lived a good life.” Jesse offers Cas a hand in peace.

“Your kid explained. Seeing how he’s pretty cool and that was a decade ago, AND you guys have saved the world numerous times since then, I think I can forgive you.” Jesse says to Cas with an easy kind smile on his face, that Cas returns and grasps Jesse’s hand. Sam clears his throat and shoots a pointed look at his brother.

“Now that we’ve cleared that up… You two didn’t deny that.” Sam looks between Cas and Dean, the beginnings of a shit-eating-grin crawling up his face. Cas tilts his head in confusion, then looks at Dean for help. Dean looks between his…  _ Cas _ and his brother with his mouth gaping open, a fish caught in a net. Dean groans in annoyance and points a finger in Sam’s face.

“You. Shut up.” Dean rubs the back of his neck as he looks at Cas. “We haven’t talked about it yet, but… uh.. We can. Later.” Sam rolls his eyes in the fondest way. If they were intolerable before, they’re sickening now. When Dean and Cas look back to the other three, they’re smiling at them.

“You’re adorable.” Jesse says and laughs as Dean splashes them all. 

“I came over here for serious talks. If that isn’t happening, we’ll just go back to making out.” Dean proclaims, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment even as he tries to gross out the others. 

“Why would y-” Jack starts to say but Cas interrupts.

“Don’t ask that question.” Cas tells his kid, just looking at Dean and then rolling his eyes, knowing Jack will get the gist.

“Jesse thinks he and Jack need practice before…” Sam makes a gesture that’s half shrug, but everyone knows what he means. Dean nods.

“It’s smart.” He says.

“It’s risky.” Cas warns, looking between the two young boys. “But it makes sense.”

“We could just try something small right now even! It’s not like God, or Chuck or whatever they are has trackers on me, right? I’ve been off the playing board for a decade!” Jesse exclaims with all the impervious gall he can muster, summoning his power in the next breath they all watch as the black lighting comes to life over the surface of his skin. It’s something so different than what they’ve seen before, Dean has a vague recollection of what Amara’s power looked like at times, but this was more static. More sharp, whereas hers had been smoke and flowing almost like water. 

Before anyone can say anything against it, Jesse reaches for Jack. Jack, confusion in his eyes raises his hand as if to stop him and instead ends up grasping Jesse’s hand like a weird high-five and hand holding combo. Jack’s eyes flare yellow and Jesse’s eyes light up with green fire. The Ocean comes to a stop, all waves settling to calm as Jesse and Jack have their palms facing and energy crackling around them. It swells, like a tightness in the air. The white gold of Jack’s power comes out to play with Jesse’s. They interact, swirling around their hands like a shooting star and black lightning. 

They all hold their breath watching and waiting, as if they’re about to set off a bomb right here in the middle of the water. But then Jack looks to Jesse, they both lock eyes, let out a breath together and it all dispels. The ocean starts moving again, the light breeze, the birds. It’s all back.

“Woah.” Sam says, just under his breath, Cas nods in agreement, but it’s Dean who tilts his head back and forth in consideration.

“That was a bit anticlimactic actually.” He says, Sam and Cas roll their eyes in sync which makes Jesse laugh. Jack doesn’t laugh though. His gaze is locked on the shoreline, his face locking up into a grimace. A cold chill settles over the group before they can even turn around.

“You went searching after one of my plot holes? Really guys?!” An indignant and furious voice carries across the water from the shore. They all turn around to see Chuck himself, standing there and fuming. He starts towards them, walking across the water, because of course he is. “You guys don’t seem to  _ understand _ that no matter what you think I’ve forgotten about, that I still made this story. I know all it’s seeds and offshoots.” His anger is rolling with him across the water, and it couldn’t be a worse place to get caught. In the middle of the water, in swim trunks, no weapons and options slim. Dean casts a glance at his brother and Castiel to see the tense lines of their defensive postures. “And YOU!” Chuck continues, stopping now about 30 feet before them, taking up as much imposing space as he can. “I already killed you.” Chuck points at Jack who levels him with a strong glare of his own, not backing down from his position straddling a surfboard. 

It’s all very surreal, and if the danger weren’t so pressing Dean wonders if they wouldn’t all be laughing at the ridiculousness of God standing on the water, in the ocean off the coast of Australia, with the newly assembled Team Will 3.0 in swimsuits around a surfboard. 

“And he came back.” Cas told his father, between Dean and Sam they almost formed a wall of defense, as if they could protect the boys from God himself. The being in question rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine honestly. Good to know that the other entities are sneaking behind my back. Easier to erase all of them. Fresh start.” Chuck said, and he would seem indifferent if not for the twitch in his eye. “But I’m gonna start with you two.” Chuck raised his hand and pointed, then moved as if to do something… he never got the chance.

“No!” Jack said firmly. Jesse and him still had their hands together so Jack raised his other hand and with a flicking motion Chuck was flung back to the shore. Their connection was deeper than either had anticipated, with only a quick look from Jack, Jesse was able to mobilize the ocean waves to get them all to shore safely where Jack had flung God. They all waded out of the water after Chuck, who was scrambling backwards up the beach, anger and smite on his face. Cas held back the Winchester brothers who both looked at him confused. Meanwhile Jack flung Chuck back further, using the force of will to keep him down a moment.

“We get in the way, we die.” Cas said urgently.

“We’re just gonna let the kids handle Chuck?” Dean asked indignantly, looking between his brother and Cas absolutely stunned. “Is that smart?”

“They’ve got the power, Dean.” Sam nodded watching how Jesse and Jack stood side by side, now turning to face each other.

“We need a plan.” Jack said, on instinct he reached for Jesse’s hand as if to grab it but then grasped his forearm instead, Jesse adjusted easily. Their grip was firm and the two of them could feel how their combined power flowed between them, charged up. Jesse was reminded of dragging his feet across the carpet as a kid. Building up enough static to shock someone, that is until someone told him those silly stories. A smirk crept onto Jesse’s face.

“I’ve got an idea.” He told Jack as the latter flung another casual deflector to Chuck’s power that was attempting to press up around them. “Not aiming to kill, right?” Jesse checked, and Jack’s eyes crinkled in relief as he gave a small nod. They turned toward Chuck who Jack had let up on enough that he could get to his feet.

“Boys. Be serious now.” Chuck said, sounding slightly out of breath and trying to hide it. “This is only happening because I want it to happen. Do you think you two sparkly ants can actually _kill_ _me?!_ ” Chuck scoffed. “I made it all, I made everything, I made _you._ ”

“That isn’t true.” Jack told him, and Chuck laughed.

“Who dareth look upon the maker of all things and call him a liar?” Chuck said in a mocking scary voice. “Aww. You’re both adorable.”

“You created the ideas Chuck. You made the framework. Sometimes you moved the pieces. But you gave them, all of us, one essential thing.” Jack stated, full of Winchester confidence, his father’s just behind him, Jesse next to him, and all the things he’d learned from them. Chuck crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. 

“You gave us free will.” Jesse finished. It was the one thing he’d really remembered from his brush with the apocalypse. Even with everything going on, the ways the demons, angels, and humans tried to manipulate him, it had all come down to his choice. Chuck glowered with the power of the being he truly was, the set of his shoulders changed even more. Suddenly he was right in front of them, they were within his reach.

“Goodbye Boys.” Chuck reached for both boys throats but Jesse and Jack grabbed him. Their linked arms exploded in a supernova of black and white power, glowing and ebbing in the space between their bodies. But the weather didn’t change, and as fast as it had started it ended.

Chuck was gone.

From where they stood behind the boys Castiel and the Winchester’s shook off their shock and ran forward. Jesse and Jack turned to each other, their combined power dispelling as they threw their arms around each other in a joyous hug. When Jack’s dads reached them they broke apart, Cas stepped up to his son first, smile on his face. He felt so relieved as he pulled his son into a hug. Sam put a thankful and approving hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

“You did good.” Sam told him, a relieved laugh bubbling up out of his lips. Despite it barely being noon, suddenly it was all over. They were finally free. 

Dean broke into the hug between Cas and Jack, putting his palm on Jack’s face, Jack saw how Dean’s eyes watered slightly before also pulling Jack in tight. That strange mix of happiness and relief, bringing water to both their eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, Jack.” Dean told him and then pressed a kiss into his hair, he felt Cas rub a hand up his back and broke away to take his hand. Sam moved in for his hug with Jack. Dean and Cas nodded to Jesse, who nodded back with a smile, then Dean and Cas stepped off to the side. Dean lets out a shaky breath as Cas presses his palm to his cheek. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, to which Dean nodded.

“It’s… it’s actually over.” Dean let out in a whisper, meeting Cas’ eyes, scarcely daring to hope. “I’ve been feeling these last few days, that if I just kept pretending… we could have a few good days before it all really went to shit… I didn’t know-” Dean cuts himself, swallowing thickly Cas puts his other hand to Dean’s face to steady him. 

“This was just the beginning.” Cas said with a wry smirk on his face, watching Dean struggle with the idea Cas could do nothing else but pull him in and meld their lips together. Dean’s hands grab Cas’ hips and he sinks into the kiss. They pull apart and Cas rubs his thumb across the tear tracks on Dean’s face. “We’re free, Dean.” Cas says solemnly which makes Dean’s face crumple as he pulls Cas to him more desperately than before, hugging him hard. Dean whispers words into the skin of Cas’ neck he’d dreamed and dreaded saying, and Cas’ answering smile and words are so wonderful that they start kissing all over again, lost in their own world. 

“Idiots.” Sam mumbles fondly under his breath only a bit away, the smile on his face something wishing to be well worn into the folds of skin, and in the years to come it will be. Sam, for the first time in a long while, thinks of his own future and his hand passes over the phone in his pocket. “I need to make a call.” He says before striding away to video call his future(calling the normal way doesn’t work with her), and then proceed to call the rest of their remaining family. News to spread. Good news for once. 

Jack smiles after his family, then turns to Jesse.

“So what’s next for you?” Jack asks so casually it makes Jesse laugh. 

“No immediate plans. Why?” Jesse responds, quickly endeared to Jack’s succinct ways. 

“I had thought, for a long while that I would be destined to take some greater place in the universe. Billie talked about it, others feared it, but I wonder if they weren’t missing the point entirely.” Jack wonders aloud, watching Jesse’s face for reactions. Jesse hums in thought.

“Elaborate.” Jesse encourages.

“This world,” Jack gestures at the waves, getting bigger now than before. You can hear the world just going on in it’s wonderful simple way all around them. “It’s meant to be lived in. I suspect even Chuck knew that, which is why he pretended for so long. But he kept missing the point. It never needed to be watched. It certainly doesn’t need a God anymore.” Jack said pointedly. 

“Are you gonna say the point is love? Happiness?” Jesse says with a sassy smirk that makes Jack chuckle.

“Yes. That and more. So much more.” Jack closes his eyes and tilts his face up, savouring the moment. Victory, relief, and then a crashing peace that settles throughout him. “I’m gonna go out there again, I still want to try catching a wave without falling.” Jack opens his eyes to smile at Jesse. “You coming?” 

“In a moment.” Jesse tells him, so Jack nods and heads back into the water. 

The last one standing at the scene of God’s downfall, Jesse takes a wistful look around. The lovers to the side, the brother spreading the word, the son off to live, and… him. Once he’d ran, then he’d tried to live, but always felt a hair’s breadth away from discovery. From trouble and pain and fear. Now? His options were open. He could go home. Could find love. Could actually live his life, out from under the cloud of worry and defense. He smiled to himself and shook his head.

The most life changing moments. The most incredible moments. All within a few hours.

Jesse bent down to retrieve a piece of plastic out of the sand. He’d started making a difference, who said he had to stop? Then again he was in no rush. He tossed the plastic figure into the air and caught it again. It had the weight of dramatic irony. Reduced to a tiny, insignificant toy. 

Jesse tucked him away into his pocket.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed this fluffy beach fic that totally got away from me lol.


End file.
